lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Pyeon
Pyeon Duk Hwa (Duke) '''is a supporting character of '''Lookism. He is a student in the Vocal and Dance Department at Jae Won High School. Background He has a similar background to Hyung Suk and lives with his grandma, he inspires to be like Eminem and would even be in Vocal and Dance Department to inspire his dreams. Appearance In appearance, Duk Hwa is quite similar to Park Hyung Suk (in his original body). He is so close in appearance to Hyung Suk that when he was wearing glasses to cover for him at his job at the Mini Mart, Choi Soo Jung mistook him for Hyung Suk when she looked at him from behind. Duk Hwa is obese and quite short as well, and much like Hyung Suk, he is also by many referred to as 'Pig'. Duk Hwa also changes his appearance a lot during the series rarely wearing the same clothes for long. When doing his live streams, he is usually shown wearing a black long sleeve shirt with some accessories at times. Personality Duk Hwa is very determined and is a very good rapper as seen at the time in the talent show when he did the duet with Hyung Suk. Although he gets shunned a lot due to his appearance, he doesn't give up and writes his feelings down in a notepad as lyrics for future raps. Plot FESTIVAL ARC Duk Hwa was first introduced in chapter 21 being the last to audition in an entertainment company named DY right after his classmate from the vocal dance department. However the president took one look at him and he was immediately dismissed without him being able to perform his piece. Frustrated by the unfair rejection he proceeded to take out all his emotions and turn them into lyrics. The next day in school the students in the vocal dance department were talking about the up incoming festival and discussing on who should perform Jin Ho and someone irrelevant was chosen to perform and Duk Hwa volunteered to perform as well and for that he received all kinds of back lash. While walking down the hallway he heard Hyung Suk singing and asked him to sing with him in the festival. During their practice Hyung Suk noticed their similarities and realized how amazing Duk Hwa was to be able to create such wonderful lyrics despite being in his situations as well as having the courage to try even after all the rejections he has received. At the start of their performance Hyung Suk made a mistake so Duk Hwa covered for him and showed that he had his back they did really well and all the audience were surprised and Duk Hwa finally got the recognition he deserves. At the end of the performance the president of DY approached them and gave his business card and offered a job....to Hyung Suk who humbly declined but that did not stop Duk Hwa from writing lyrics. PAPRIKA TV ARC After his 2nd rejection from DY Duk Hwa started to perform his rap songs in Paprika. He barely got any views at the start but steadily began to grow and people started to recognize his talent. MIDTERM EXAM ARC In this arc Duk Hwa was revieled to be the top 5th person in his department so he helped tutor Hyung Suk for the midterm exams. ATTENTON WHORE ARC Duk Hwa was breifly mentioned as one of the top three most well known paprika stars in school. ILLEGAL TOTO ARC Duk Hwa was seen discussing in a cafe about the trending illegal gambling game called Toto. Trivialities *Duk Hwa is modeled after Pyeon Duk Hwa, a South Korean rapper Category:Character Category:Male